New Beginnings
by gracie.that
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki or should he say Naruto Namikaze? Either way, he has had enough with the Village Hidden in the Leaves. After having a particularly bad beating at the age 5 he has decided to work up the courage and leave. On his way out he ran into two Hyuga children. Will Naruto be leaving the village alone? Will they even make it out alive? How will theu survive?


Most characters belong to the amazing writer Masashi Kishimoto. I do have a few original characters and I hope everybody will enjoy reading my story as much s I enjoy writing it.

Chapter 1

RUN!

My lungs may be burning and my body may be about to collapse but running was all I could to do survive. I glance behind me which was a terrible decision. My fear spiked and my foot caught on an uneven piece of sidewalk. My body flew forward slamming into the cement.

I wheezed in pain. I closed my eyes waiting for the end of me. They started with knives. They sliced my arms and legs burning my body with pain. It didn't stop there though. They pushed me to the edge with fire. My screams of agony were ignored. Nobody cared for the Demon Child. I was a nuisance to the whole village.

As I was slowly losing my life the angels arrived. Deep down I knew they weren't angels for they always killed the people after me. They always seemed like angels falling from the skies to help people.

I finally let out a soft breathe. Relief washed over me it was all over. Well at least for tonight. I slipped into unconscious savoring the numbness it brought to my body and mind.

"You are a failure!"

SMACK

I fell to the ground in disbelief. My hand cradled my cheek where I was struck. Father may have beaten me but it was always in spars. He was never enraged enough to actually strike me down like this. Tears welled up in my eyes. He has finally had enough and decided to send me to my doom.

I glanced up at him. The pain and shock expressed in a simple glance. Father looked as if he was regretting his actions. I thought he would apologize but he simply turned his back on me and walked away.

A new wave of emotions rolled over me. Was I really that much of a disappointment that he simply couldn't stand the sight of me?

I started to drag my body upwards. I was still weak from our training session. With father's actions and disappointment in me still fresh in my mind I took off into the forest.

SMACK

I gasped in shock. Hiashi-Sama may have been disappointed in Hinata-Sama at times but he never took to hitting her outside of spars. Hinata fell to the ground from the strike of the slap and her bodies fatigue after a long day of training.

Hinata looked up at her father in shock and Hiashi simply turned his back on her like he always does when she disappoints him. Hinata didn't see it but Hiashi lets a tear slid down his face. He even looked disgusted with himself.

I glanced at Hinata to see her pulling up her body painfully. I made my way to go comfort her but she took off into the forest. I hurried after her. It was my duty to protect her as the Main Branch heir but she was also my Imouto-san.

Itachi and I hurried to the area that the riot seemed to be located. We had just gotten back from an ANBU mission and we were very tired but Naruto needed us.

I looked upwards at the sky while running. I'm sorry Sensei I could not protect your son like I should have.

Once we arrived I saw poor Naruto's body caught on flames. Acting quickly I doused him with water as Itachi killed the mob. I ran a simple healing jutsu over him. I was no medic-nin but I knew the bare minimum.

Itachi joined me fairly quickly and I scooped Naruto up hurrying the hospital.

"Inu-sempai how is he?"

"In bad condition Weasel-san, I don't know if he will last long without the proper treatment?"

With this realization, we doubled our speed to the hospital intend to save out little Otouto.

"Hokage-Sama!"

I rubbed my forehead what would it be this time?

"Yes, Anko-san?"

"Weasel-san and Inu-san have sent me. They said that Naruto-chan is in the hospital and in critical condition."

"WHAT!"

I hurried and rushed out the door. I can't believe this happened. I'm sorry Minato I have failed you and little Naruto.

Once I entered the hospital area Itachi greeted me and led me to Naruto's room.

He was lying on the bed wrapped in white bandages from head to toe. I sat down and grabbed his hand pushing some healing chakra into him.

I glanced at my shinobi. Who had done this to Naruto?

"Inu and Weasel, report to me on what the situation was when you arrived, and how you dealt with it."

"Well, Hokage-Sama Inu-san and I arrived back from our mission to hear screams and decided to check it out. On our way, we heard many of the civilians talking about how they finally got to the Demon Brat. With the new information, we doubled our speed to find Naruto being burned alive in front of onlooking civilians and shinobi alike. I took care of the crowd as Inu-san took care of Naruto."

How? How could people be so blatant to a child screams? How could they turn their backs on one of their own? How could one torture a child? He was just turning five and had done nothing wrong. Yet they still hate him.

I needed to do something to save the boy but what?

It was late into the night when I woke up to the familiar ceiling of the hospital. I searched to room for Inu and Weasel.

It hurt to not have them here. I quickly pushed it aside though Inu and Weasel are very powerful and important shinobi. They couldn't worry about a nuisance like me.

I tested out my body. It had been burned and the fox has fixed me up every other time. It was the same as usual. My body was sore but I could still move. Finding out my body worked again I leaped out the window and ran to the forest. It was the one place I could feel safe. Away from the hateful, glares and beating that the villagers like to give him.

I ran as fast as I could and my tears streamed down my face and my feet let crunched leaves in my wake. It was dark out and I was scared but I kept pushing on.

I finally stopped running when I had entered a clearing. Breathing hard I slid down a tree resting my body while my last encounter with my father flashed through my mind.

A loud sob escaped my mouth. Why did I have to be a failure? Why was I a disappointment to my father and the clan? Why was Neji-Nii-san so much better?

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of crunching leaves and footsteps entering the clearing. I relaxed when I realized it was only Neji-Nii-san. He looked at me with relief on his face.

"Hinata-Sama, you can't just go running off like that! I was worried about you!"

I pushed my fingers together nervously. It never dawned on me that somebody saw me leave. Much less that somebody would worry or even notice my absence.

"I'm sorry Neji-Nii-san."

Neji grabbed my arm and pulled me up into a comforting hug.

"It's okay Hinata-Sama I know you are sad right now. I saw what Hiashi-Sama did to you."

I let it all out. Tears streamed down my face as I embraced my beloved cousin.

My body burned. The pain helped me focus though. I've had enough. It was time for me to leave the village. I wiped away my tears as I grabbed my escape bag from my apartment and ran into the forest running to sweet escape from the hate of the village I saved.

As I ran I heard the sound of crying and stopped in a clearing near the edge of Konoha.

Two Hyugas were hugging and they seemed to be my age. Curious about what was happening I snuck down and waited for the two to see me.

Just as my feet touched the ground the young boy Hyuga called out to me activating his Kekkei Genkai.

"Who is there? Come out."

I walked out of the shadows with my hands up in a sign of harmlessness. The boy pushed the girl behind him and fixed a hard glare on me.

"What do you want from us?"

"Nothing simply I was just curious on why you guys were crying in the forest this late at night."

The boy glared at me harder obvious in his mistrust to me.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

"Ya, but satisfaction brought him back."

I fixed a foxy smile on my face as the girl peeked out from behind the boy. She was small and had long hair that covered most of the dark purple bruise on her face. It looked as if somebody hit her. Not likely the boy for she seemed to trust him and did not show fear of him. My smile slid off my face.

"Who hit you?"

The girl and boy seemed shocked before she looked down and the boy fixed his glare upon me once again. Due to his advanced hearing, he heard what she whispered out.

"My father."

Anger filled my body. What type of person hits their family? They should treasure them and love them. Not hit and abuse them. Nobody in this terrible village seems to know the value of family. They don't know that feeling of loneliness that will consume them without support from their precious people. I clenched my fist in anger. This village is hurting so many people and they will have repercussions for their wrongdoings.

"Enough questions on us. Why are you in the forest this late at night?"

"Oh, I'm running away."

I rubbed my neck in a sheepishly. These people probably thought I was crazy.

"Will you take me with you?"

I looked shocked at the girl and the boy looked just as shocked.

"Hinata- Sama you can't run away. What would Hiashi-Sama say?"

"Neji-nii-san we both know that father could care less about me. I think that I need a new start. I'm running away and there is nothing that you can do about it."

The girls name was Hinata and she started to come out from behind her brother and stand her own ground. Neji the brother straightened out his clothes and faced his Imouto.

"Hinata-sama if you choose to run away I will accompany you. It is my duty as a Branch member to ensure your safety and I can't do that while away from you in the village."

Hinata's eyes filled with tears as she embraced her brother? Or was it cousin? That didn't matter at the moment. I checked the sky. It was starting to get early.

"I'm very sorry to break up this heartwarming moment but we really need to get going if we want to make it out of the village."

The Hyugas turned to me.

"Lead the way."

With that the three children took off.


End file.
